People often receive links to videos from their friends, for example, in text messages, e-mails, or instant message chats. In some instances, the time when the message is received might not be a good time to watch the video. However, it can be difficult to remember to watch the video at a more convenient time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for presenting a suggestion to watch videos.